<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keith's first time by daintybloomers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375045">keith's first time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintybloomers/pseuds/daintybloomers'>daintybloomers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Keith, Experienced Lance, First Time, Just a lil somethin somethin, M/M, Top Lance, Virgin Keith, lance's kink is making keith feel gud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintybloomers/pseuds/daintybloomers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>sometimes as I'm trying to fall asleep, I imagine klances so vividly in my head that I gotta write it... this is one of those times. this is quite small but I hope u will enjoy! :-]</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>keith's first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sometimes as I'm trying to fall asleep, I imagine klances so vividly in my head that I gotta write it... this is one of those times. this is quite small but I hope u will enjoy! :-]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Doesn't that feel good?"</p><p>Keith looks up into those sparkling blue eyes; that soft, sweet, triumphant little grin on Lance's face; and nods, swallowing thickly to clear his throat for a cracked "mhm". He can barely think. Lance is nude and sweaty and flushed above him, looking so focused and proud and blissed out, and Keith can't help but just admire him, certain the look on his own face must be completely dopey; slack-jawed and wide-eyed, stupid with fondness and disbelief.</p><p>More importantly, the sensation of Lance's-- cock-- Lance's actual, real-life, thick, hard <em>cock</em>-- sliding in and out of him is beyond words. It is beyond anything Keith has ever experienced, period. Keith is on his back, hips tilted upwards as he hugs Lance's hips with his thighs, while Lance sits up, the straightness of his back making him look so confident and strong as he rocks into him, one hand cupping the outside of Keith's thigh while the other rests on his abdomen. Lance's body slots against his own just as wonderfully as the way he fits inside of him. It feels so comfortable, as perfect as being wrapped in a blanket tight and snug. It feels so deliciously <em>right</em>.</p><p>"You doin' alright?" Lance pants, stroking lovingly up Keith's body.</p><p>"Yeah-hah..." A particularly spot-on thrust has Keith's response melting into a rough moan, his eyes screwing shut at the pleasure. "<em>Ah</em>, that's so good..."</p><p>Lance chuckles, cheeks coloring a bit darker. He seems to melt a little at the affirmation. "'S what I like to hear."</p><p>They relax into a pleasant rhythm, bucking against each other, filling the air with hot, ragged breaths, with sweet moans and boyish groans. It feels fucking <em>amazing</em>. Keith has never known pleasure like this, intimacy like this, and it's foreign and surreal and utterly intoxicating. Keith feels himself plunge deeper and deeper into mindless pleasure, losing sight of everything but the boy currently connected, connecting with his body and soul. He forgets his shyness, his nervousness, any filter he once had, foregoing it all just to <em>feel</em>. To feel <em>Lance</em>. And god, he wants, <em>needs</em> more of him.</p><p>"Lance, you can... can go a little faster, mm?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah," Keith huffs as Lance makes good on that request immediately, pace picking up. "O-o-oh. Oh, hah, fuck..."</p><p>"That's it," Lance mutters under his breath, mesmerized.  He bows over Keith, caressing up his body with one hand while the other on his thigh moves up to his asscheek, squeezing. "Am I makin' you feel real good, hm? Lemme hear how good I make you feel."</p><p>"God, Lance-- unh--"</p><p>The pace grows quickly and suddenly raucous, bedsprings wailing beneath them as they well and truly fuck each other. It's so much, too much, absolutely overwhelming, Keith can hardly keep up-- and it's <em>bliss</em>.</p><p>"I really want you to come, Keith," Lance rushes breathlessly. "How about it, uh? Come on someone's cock for the first time?"</p><p>"C-come on <em>your</em> cock," Keith spills, heels digging into the mattress for leverage as his hips surge up and down, chasing the sweet, heavy swell of the oncoming orgasm roiling low in his belly. "I want <em>you</em>, wanna come on your cock-- come, come in me, <em>please</em>, I-- <em>Lance</em>--"</p><p>Before Keith knows it, they're lurching towards each other to cling to one another, and he feels Lance throb <em>hard</em> inside of him at the same time as Keith locks up and then <em>bursts</em>, his own dick throbbing where it's squished between their bodies. His mouth falls open on a silent moan, voice breaking through at the end in a guttural cry, while Lance buries a <em>visceral</em> noise into the crook of his neck, a kind that Keith has never heard a human being make before.</p><p>It's a lot.</p><p>Together, they breathe, and moan, and sway in the waves of the afterglow. Lance kisses Keith's neck, and Keith absently runs his fingertips along Lance's ribs.</p><p>Lance leans up on his elbows, still breathing a little heavily, and looks down at Keith with a look on his face that's like a good dream.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>Keith stares at him, mouth hanging open as he breathes through it. "So what?"</p><p>Lance smacks his shoulder unceremoniously. "How the heck was it?"</p><p>Keith pouts. "...'How the heck was it'-- Lance, weren't you <em>there</em>? How do you think it was?"</p><p>"Well, obviously, I thought it was bomb -- dot com to be precise -- and I would love to do it again with you, like, any time. All the time. God, Keith, you're just so..." Lance kisses him. "But I just wanna hear from you, how <em>you</em> felt."</p><p>Keith sighs, softening under the warmth of Lance's sincerity. "Well, I... felt exactly the same." He smiles sheepishly. "But, uh... I didn't weird you out, did I?"</p><p>"Uh... no? What do you mean?" Lance's brows furrow in confusion.</p><p>"Well, I just." Keith lowers his gaze. "I dunno. The... stuff I said... sorry if it was too much."</p><p>"Keith, look at me." Lance cups Keith's pink cheeks in his hands, and Keith meets his eyes. "That was the-- that was <em>the</em> hottest shit I have ever heard anyone say, ever. That was the best sex I've ever had. You're the best boyfriend I've ever had, and you can do no wrong. Capiche?"</p><p>Keith's cheeks tense under Lance's hands with a squished smile. "Capiche."</p><p>"Good," Lance kisses him while he still looks like a puffer fish, then releases him to roll off his body and scoot away. "Now, let's go do it again in the shower."</p><p>Of course, Lance chooses to exclaim "race ya!" only <em>after</em> he's made it off the bed, and Keith scrambles to catch up, groaning "fuck you, no fair!", irritated. Excited. And so, so in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wooooo. thanks for reading ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>